


Sour Times

by hollywoodgrrl



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywoodgrrl/pseuds/hollywoodgrrl
Summary: "This is a brutal place. We're prisoners. If we run, they’ll try to kill us, or worse. They beat us. They use cattle prods to try to get us to behave. If we’re caught reading, they’ll cut off a finger. Second offense, the whole hand. They gouge out our eyes. They maim us in worse ways than you can imagine. They rape me every month whenever I might be fertile. I didn’t choose this. They caught me. I was trying to escape.” - June Osborne, Handmaid 0-1185





	Sour Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).



Lyrics

To pretend no one can find  
The fallacies of morning rose  
Forbidden fruit, hidden eyes  
Courtesies that I despise in me  
Take a ride, take a shot now  
'Cause nobody loves me  
Its true  
Not like you do

Covered by the blind belief  
That fantasies of sinful screens  
Bear the facts, assume the dye  
End the vows no need to lie, enjoy  
Take a ride, take a shot now

Who am I, what and why  
'Cause all I have left is my memories of yesterday  
Oh these sour times

After time the bitter taste  
Of innocence descent or race  
Scattered seeds, buried lives  
Mysteries of our disguise revolve  
Circumstance will decide

'Cause nobody loves me  
It's true  
Not like you  
Nobody loves me  
It's true  
Not, like, you do


End file.
